


Jurassic Park

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jurassic Park References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: Kristoff. Anna. Dinosaurs. And babies? Oh my…(a.k.a. an excuse for a fic about Kristoff being unsure about wanting kids hidden within a Jurassic Park AU because adventure, grumpy Kristoff and, you know, DINOSAURS!)
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Anna chuckled.

Kristoff looked back at her, pulling his sunglasses down to eye her, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Anna rolled her eyes, “If you really wanted to scare the kid, you could’ve just pulled a gun on him.”

Kristoff pushed his sunglasses back up, continuing the hike back up to the base. “Whatever.”

Truly, Kristoff didn’t mean to scare the kid. He had wanted to educate him on just how stupid the little shit had sounded. Had he gone a bit dramatic in his explanation? Maybe. Did he have to use the claw they’d found? No, it wasn’t completely necessary. 

Did he have to tell the kid that he would be alive when the raptors would start to eat him? He most definitely could’ve left that part out.

But he would be lying if the scared look on the kids face hadn’t been satisfying. What the kid gets for being disrespectful. 

“What is with you and kids, huh?” Anna asked as she caught up to him and looped her arm through his. 

“They’re just… they’re noisy, they’re messy…they’re expensive.” Kristoff said, “They smell.”

“Kristoff, they don’t smell.”

“They do too.”

“Do not.”

“Name me one kid that didn’t smell.”

Kristoff looked down just in time to catch her rolling her eyes, “Same could be said about you, ya know? You don’t smell great either.”

“I smell fantastic & pine fresh, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, keep lying to yourself.”

Kristoff chuckled, reaching his other arm across to grab her hand and squeeze, “You…you really want to have one of those?”

He didn’t have to ask to know the answer. Kristoff knew full well that Anna wanted kids, and had known since they started dating. They hadn’t talked much about it really, only little side comments here and there, but the idea was still there.

“I don’t want that kid,” Anna said, “But I wouldn’t mind some little Kristoff’s running around here making a ruckus.”

Kristoff smirked, “You don’t think one of me is enough?”

“Oh one of you is plenty, you’re enough of a pain in the ass as it is.” Anna giggled as he bumped her hip, “But…having a baby, your baby, I just…”

Kristoff looked back down at her as she bit her lip. “I know.”

“Have you never thought about it?”

Kristoff sighed, he didn’t expect to be having this conversation here of all places. “To be honest, no. I never really, I don’t know, thought I’d make it that far with someone…” He said, as he idly ran his finger across her wedding band, “I never saw it as a possibility so I just…never gave it much thought.”

Which was true. Before Anna, relationships were not his forte to say the least. It wasn’t until Anna tumbled into his life that he even began to understand what a relationship truly was, what it could possibly hold. Looking back at it now, he’d never in his life would’ve thought that he’d be married to such an amazing, kind, bubbly woman such as Anna. Let alone potentially having kids. 

“And now?” Anna said, pulling them to a halt, intertwining their hands together “Do you…do you see that with me Kristoff?”

He looked down at her, taking his sunglasses off so he could really see her. 

Yes. God yes, he could easily imagine her holding their little boy or girl. Could see her running about chasing after their baby as it toddled around. Could see her smiling her biggest smile as she cradled their little one close to her chest. 

He could see her there, but him? That he wasn’t sure. As with dating, he’d always seen himself too much of a grump and too just…him to even get anywhere with anyone. 

But Anna had changed that, had seen the good, soft guy that he was behind the gruff. Had brought it out of him and made him into a better person; made him into a believer of love. 

There was that underlying fear though that also came with the idea. Would he really, truly be a great dad? He knew little of his real father, but what he did know was not the type of father he wanted to be. He wanted to be like Cliff, his adoptive dad but even then the standards were far too high. He could never be like him.

But what if he could? 

Before Anna he’d never thought he’d make it here, and yet here he stood. A married man to the most beautiful woman that loved him with all she had. 

So maybe, just maybe, he could get there too. With some help but, it could be possible.

Before he could answer, he eyed over her head at the sound of an engine overhead

“What the hell?”

It was a helicopter, one flying right to their dig site. Which equaled absolute disaster for their project, one they had only just begun.

They both took off down the hill back to the site, Kristoff being aware of the helicopter coming closer. As it descended, dust and debris started to fly everywhere around the site. Tarps flapped in the air, students scrambled to take cover. 

“Cover the sites!” Anna yelled, running towards a group of students struggling with a nearby tarp. 

“Quickly guys!” Kristoff called, grabbing hold of a nearby tarp and passing it along to a student. “Cover them up, we don’t want them getting damaged!” 

Any other time, this wouldn’t be a problem. But here, on a site filled with delicate fossils that could break with ease, this was the worst thing they could ask for. The added factor that they had just unearthed another fossilized skeleton made the stakes that much higher.

Passing off the last tarp, looking around to make sure the sites were covered, Kristoff turned to see that the helicopter had landed. He barreled towards it, fists clenched as he approached, 

“Shut that shit off!” He yelled, motioning to the pilot. The pilot looked at him, completely confused and just pointed away from the vehicle as Kristoff came right up to the glass. “I don’t care, shut that shit off now!” He yelled again, and again the pilot pointed, saying something that Kristoff couldn’t hear. 

He turned to see where the pilot had been pointing, just in time to see the door to his trailer close.

The hell?

He growled as he stormed off to the trailer, ignoring the confused stares from his students. Whoever this idiot was had some nerve to show up to a dig site, in a helicopter no less, risking disturbing the sites and damaging the fossils and barging into his and Anna’s trailer.

Kristoff yanked open the door, not caring that it slammed into the wall as he did so. He stepped inside, anger only building as he looked for the person who nearly ruined their entire exploration and spying them in their fridge.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing in here?!” 

The man turned, a look of surprise and somewhat glee written on his face. The man was much older, a full white beard covered his chin and glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He wore a white brimmed hat, to match his all white attire, right down to his white shoes. But the only thing Kristoff saw was red as the man smiled and popped the bottle of champagne. 

“Hey! We were saving that!” Kristoff said as he came up to the stranger, ready to snatch the bottle from his hand.

“Oh, for today I hope.” The man said with a toothy grin. 

“No! It was for–who the fuck do you think you are?” Kristoff growled, jabbing his finger into the man’s chest.

“Oh, how rude of me. Dr. Hammond. John Hammond.” He said, extending his hand and shaking Kristoff’s index finger. “And it’s a delight to finally meet you in person Dr. Bjorgman.”

Kristoff froze, realization hitting him.

Hammond.

The John Hammond.

The man who owned InGen? The one that did research on distinct animals, specifically genetic research?

But most importantly, who ran and created the Hammond foundation? The one that was well known to fund dig sites, such as the one they were on now. 

No, it couldn’t be.

“I see my, uh,” the man said as he walked towards their table near the back of the trailer, “$50,000 a year has been well spent!” 

Holy shit. 

It was him.

And Kristoff has just cussed him up and down.

Fuck.

The door to the trailer slammed open again, Kristoff knew immediately who it was, “Ok,” Anna fumed, storming inside, “Who’s the asshole that–”

“Uh, Dr., let me introduce you to my wife & our paleobotanist,” Kristoff interrupted, turning to Anna as Dr. Hammond came over. Anna looked at him confused, clearly still fuming over the events of the day. Even so, she looked to Dr. Hammond and shook his hand

“Uh, Anna.” She said, eyeing Dr. Hammond, “Dr. Bjorgman to be exact.”

“Anna,” Kristoff said, wrapping his arm around her waist & squeezing, “This is Dr. Hammond.” 

Anna’s eyes widened, looking from Dr. Hammond back to Kristoff and back again as he began to speak.

“Sorry, uh, for the dramatic entrance. I did not mean to disturb your work but, this was the only efficient way I could get to you both as quickly as possible.” 

Anna stood speechless, the first time Kristoff had ever seen her as such. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at her stunned face.

“Now come along,” Dr. Hammond said as he walked back towards their table, snagging three cups along the way, “let’s sit down and have a drink yes? We have much to discuss, much to discuss.” 

Anna looked up at Kristoff, still completely shocked. The question written on her face:

What the hell?

Kristoff shrugged, looking back over at the Dr.

“Come along now, I insist.” Dr. Hammond called again, pouring champagne into the glasses.

Anna hesitantly made her way to the table, and Kristoff followed suit.

“Now, I’ll get right to the point….”

————————————

“So, what do you think? Do we have a deal?”

Kristoff sipped his glass, letting himself think about what he just heard. To be honest, he was confused. Everything the man had just said had made absolutely little sense to him. Judging by Anna’s tilted head, she thought the same.

“So, let me get this straight.” He said, feeling Anna’s hand rest on his thigh, a sign to be gentle, “You want us to come review your park? 

“That’s right!”

Kristoff furrowed his brow, “Why would you ask us to come review your park? We’re paleontologists, not park owners.”

“Oh, but it is right up your ally, I assure you!” Dr. Hammond said, beaming, “Tell you what, why don’t you both come for the weekend? I have a jet standing by that could get you there in a jiffy.”

Kristoff turned to look at Anna. She was looking at her cup, biting her lip as she thought. After a moment, she looked up, “I..I’m sorry Dr. but I’m not sure if we can. We just dug up a new skeleton today and it’s something we’ve been looking forward to for such a long–”

“I can compensate you fully by funding your dig.”

Kristoff tensed then, leaning slowly onto the table and looking at Dr. Hammond. He couldn’t be serious. 

“You’d fund our dig?”

“Of course!” He said, smiling, “I’ve funded many of your digs, as I am sure you are well aware and I’ve loved and admired your work for a long time. The Bjorgmans, the best of the best in the paleontology world. Your work is extraordinary!”

That gave Kristoff pause. The man knew exactly who they were, knew how good they were in their craft too; admired it in fact. That was not something you hear everyday. Especially from the man that had funded hundreds of digs over the years alone.

Truly, if not for this man, Kristoff was sure that he and Anna would easily be out of the job. 

What the man was proposing sounded crazy, but then again, they did owe this man more than they could ever offer.

“As much as I–we want to Dr. Hammond, sir,” Anna said, interrupting Kristoff’s thoughts, “The just..the timing of it is just not right and with the site just being discovered–”

“For a further 3 years.”

Kristoff’s jaw dropped.

“3 years?” Anna asked, herself stunned.

“That’s right.” Dr. Hammond said, smiling at the pair.

“You’d…you’d fund the dig for another 3 years?” Anna asked.

“Yes.” 

“Holy shit.” Anna murmured, looking up to Kristoff and he looked down at her knowing she was having the same thoughts.

3 more years of funding meant 3 more years spent at the site. One that they had just barely broken ground on. The area was thought to be home to at least a dozen or more possible fossils; some complete, others not. But that was just all theory. The chances of their being even more here was high with what they had discovered just today. 

The problem was, from the beginning the funds were only enough to cover a few months here. Not near long enough for the full expedition they had wanted to do.

The possibilities of what they could discover, what they could uncover in another 3 years…

Hell, a quick weekend would be worth it in Kristoff’s eyes.

It was then that he found Anna’s hand that still rested on his thigh, squeezing it gently and smiled.

Anna smiled back at him, and Kristoff could see the excitement in her eyes. She then looked to Dr. Hammond. “Where’s the plane?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to @feistypaants (on tumblr) for helping me get this thing started after the KA discord decided I should and will be writing this lol love you and all y’all <3 let us all pray I can keep up with this better than I did Mummy. Also, this is just going to be little snit bits of certain scenes from the film and not, you know, the ENTIRE movie cause that would be INSANE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins.

To say the last few hours were a whirlwind would be an understatement. 

Soon after Dr. Hammond’s arrival and full explanation of his suggested plan, Anna and Kristoff began preparing for their weekend getaway. 

Kristoff had spent most of the time explaining to his TAs what to do while they were away, how to efficiently manage the site though most laughed when he began his explanation. Most if not all of his TA’s were well aware of the process, knew the routine like the back of their hand. Still, with it being such an important excavation and new sites being found nearly every day, he had to make sure.

This could potentially be the biggest discovery of their lives and the hell if he was going to let anyone mess it up. 

Anna worked mostly with the students: explaining the in’s and out’s, what they’re next assignment would be, what she was expecting when they returned. 

Not one of them, TAs and students alike, asked where they were going or why they were heading out. Mostly because word got around quick on this site and Kristoff was certain that they all knew who their surprise visitor was. In retrospect, it made things easier not having to explain over and over. 

Once everything was settled and planned, they were off. 

Now, after a quick helicopter ride, a few hours on a private plane (one that Kristoff had struggled to get even remotely comfortable on. Anna had giggled nearly the entire flight at him, making fun of the fact that despite how hard Kristoff tried, he failed miserably in enjoying the flight. To be fair, he’d never set foot into something so fancy and nice. He’d never felt so out of place and felt like anything he’d touch he’d ruin immediately) and one night on the island of Costa Rica, they were just one short helicopter flight away from reaching their destination.

Kristoff couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him, Anna was practically buzzing in her seat. Since they’d left the hotel, her leg hadn’t stopped bouncing, a telling sign of her anxiousness. 

“What?” She said, whipping around at the sound.

“Someone’s excited.”

“Why would you say that?” Anna said, trying to play it cool.

“I think your leg is shaking the car.”

Anna bit her lip, halting her leg, “Sorry.”

“Hey,” Krisotff said, grabbing her hand, “No need to be sorry.”

“I know I know, I just...it’s exciting! This whole thing I...never in my life did I think I’d ever meet Dr. Hammond, let alone fly on his private jet. It’s like a dream.”

Kristoff kissed the back of her hand, “I know what you mean.”

She smiled, “And the fact he’s going to help fund everything too?! Makes me excited to see what he has on this island of his.”

Kristoff hummed in agreement, “Me too.”

“Why does it feel like I’m the only one that’s excited?”

Kristoff sighed, “I am.” Truly, he was excited. This whole trip, like Anna had said, was something out of his wildest dreams. First class, fully paid, funding for three years; it was more than he’d ever imagined. But still… “I just, I have a weird feeling about this.”

“Why?” Anna asked, looking at him confused.

“He said it’s a park, a theme park, but he never said would tell us what exactly the park was. No theme or anything.” Kristoff furrowed his brows as he thought, “He never even mentioned a ride actually.” 

“Maybe he wants it to be a surprise?”

“Maybe...I’m still stuck on why he’d want us, of all people to, come approve his park. You’d think we would be the last people to be picked. Then there was the fact his lawyer had been content on the idea of us coming too…” Not content, thrilled as Dr. Hammond had put it. “I don’t know.”  
Kristoff rubbed his eyes then turning to look at her with a soft smile, “Maybe I’m just overthinking it.”

“Maybe…” Anna said, squeezing his hand, “But you’re not wrong. It’s all very...secretive.”

“Very.” 

“Still, whatever it is, you should still enjoy it while we can.” 

“We should.” Kristoff pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned against him. “Not like we’ll be getting this treatment again any time soon.”

Anna hummed in agreement, “I feel spoiled.”

“Do I not spoil you?”

“Oh you do, you really do but...definitely not like this.”

“...I’m slightly offended by that.”

\-----------------------------

“Ah, my favorite couple!” Dr. Hammond called as they exited the car. He was standing next to the helicopter, again in all white but this time he held what looked to be a cane. One that oddly enough, was made to look as though it was made of bones. “I hope your trip wasn’t too bad.”

“Oh no, it was great, thank you.” Anna said, shaking his hand. “Couldn’t thank you enough for all of this, truly.: 

“Please, it was the least I could do. Want to make sure you’re both as comfortable as possible. We should be moving along shortly. Waiting on one more guest and we should be on our way.” He turned to the driver of the car, “Sir, if you could just place the bags in the copter, my pilot will assist you.”

“No need, I’ll help.” Kristoff said, moving to the trunk. 

They hadn’t brought much, only two bags which was more than enough for a quick weekend trip. As he pulled the suitcases out, he spotted another gentleman join Anna and Dr. Hammond as they walked towards the helicopter. Judging by his suit and briefcase, he must have been the lawyer that the Dr. had mentioned. 

Odd choice of attire for such a tropical location but Kristoff didn’t judge. Well, only a little as when he passed he saw the poor man sweating bullets, pulling out a handkerchief from his coat to wipe off his forehead. 

As he was handing one of their bags off to the pilot, he heard another car approaching. He didn’t turn to see the approach but heard it pull up and the engine cut off. When he handed the other bag to the pilot, he heard Anna gasp and then squeal in excitement. 

“Oh my gosh,” She yelled, Kristoff turning just in time to see Anna take off towards the car. 

There, standing next to the vehicle was a tall man with brown curly hair. He wore all black, right down to his shoes and belt. His buttoned shirt was undone just enough to show off just a bit of chest hair and a long, single crystal necklace. He was holding a leather jacket behind his shoulder, but he dropped it immediately upon seeing Anna running to him.

The man laughed as she reached him, engulfing her in a massive hug. 

Kristoff watched them as he came back to stand next to Dr. Hammond. Anna and the man continued to chat for a moment, Anna laughing at something he said as the man smirked at her.

As they made their way over, Anna’s arm looped with the stranger’s, Kristoff heard Dr. Hammond sigh.

“Dr. Hammond, if I’d known you were bringing this angel along I would’ve complied much quicker.” The man joked.

Kristoff saw Dr. Hammond force a smile, “Yes well, I have a feeling that still would not have been enough for you.” He turned then, walking towards the doors of the helicopter.

If the man heard Dr. Hammond’s remark, he didn’t react. He was still intently looking down at Anna as she giggled, a smirk on his face.

One that created just a tinge of jealousy in Kristoff. He coughed then, catching his attention and Anna’s.

“Oh, Sven, this is my husband Kristoff Bjorgman. He’s a paleontologist as well, we work together at the university.”

Kristoff reached out his hand, shaking Sven’s, “Pleasure.”

“Pleasure is mine. You’re one lucky man to have snagged this one.” Sven said, smirking back to Anna. 

She glared at Sven, “Kris, this is Sven, Sven Malcolm.” That name. Why did that name ring a bell? “He’s a mathematician.”

That caught Kristoff by surprise. “Mathematician?”

Sven chuckled, “Mostly yes, but nowadays I’m more into chaos.”

Anna rolled her eyes, “Yes, so I have heard.”

“Oh, you’ve been keeping up with me have you?”

“Only enough to know that you should’ve stuck to mathematics. Your whole chaos theory pursuit is just that, chaos.”

_Oh._ Now he knew where he’d heard that name. 

Sven Malcom. 

The lead theorist in the chaos theory, or at least currently. The theory itself was not a new theory, Kristoff remembers hearing about it during school but he never quite understood it. He knew the theory was mathematics based, why most theorists were mathematicians themselves, but the theory overall went right over his head. 

Something about there are patterns but then again there weren’t patterns? Something about the Butterfly effect too? 

Either way, unlike many of the others who believed within the theory, Sven was very outspoken on his belief in it. 

Extremely outspoken. 

That was why when he had gotten into trouble once, his name had made headlines. Something about after speaking at a university, he got into an intense argument with a professor after, over the chaos theory, that somehow then led to a fist fight. He remembers that part because both Sven and the professor had spent a night in jail, and when asked about the incident, Sven had just said “Well, that’s chaos for you.”

It had screamed self-centered when Kristoff read it, and now seeing Sven face to face, he had been very accurate.

The idea of Anna knowing this man was...surprising to say the least.

“It suits me.” Sven said with a grin, “Chaos is my middle name, as you are well aware.”

“Yes, as is trouble and many other words I could think of if you gave me time.”

Sven raised a hand up to his heart, a look of hurt on his face, “Such snark Anna, you haven’t changed one bit.”

Anna giggled then, “Neither have you!”

“How do you know each other, exactly?” Kristoff interrupted, sounding a little too harsh even to his own ears. 

“Oh,” Anna said, “We were friends in college! I was struggling in my math class freshman year and he offered to help.”

“You needed it.”

“Shut up, I was doing just fine. Just...needed a little assistance is all.” Anna said, “Anyways, we stayed friends after that and then just sort of faded off after graduation and that was, what, how many years ago?”

“Oh, that was such a long time ago. Making me feel quite old now.”

“You are old.”

“Not as old as you! Look at you, you’re a married woman now! Never thought I’d see the day!”

Anna gaped at Sven and smacked his arm as he just merely chuckled. 

Kristoff stood watching the two and the twinge of jealousy was blooming slowly to something much larger. 

_For the love of God Bjorgman, you’re married to her. She’s your wife and he's just her friend, get it together!_

But still, something about the way Sven held himself, how he smirked, how he patted Anna’s hand, it just made Kristoff’s jaw clench.

“Alright, I think we are all set then.” Dr. Hammond said, interrupting Kristoff’s thoughts. The Dr. turned to the pilot and pointed his cane, “Start the engine Andrew, if you could please!”

Kristoff wore a small smile as Anna came back to his side, grabbing his hand. “You ready?”

He turned towards the helicopter, watching everyone climb inside. Sven said something, he couldn’t catch it as it had been drowned out by the sound of the engines, but whatever he had said had made Dr. Hammond frown, close his eyes and sigh. 

So far, there had been nothing that Sven had said that Dr. Hammond had liked. Which raised the question, if he didn’t like the man, why bring him to the park? Then again, why invite a mathematician to this theme park in the first place? What did his approval have to do with anything? 

None of it made sense to him, nothing at all. He felt just as confused about the whole thing as he did about the chaos theory. 

Kristoff sighed, mentally preparing himself for what just became possibly a very _very_ long weekend and hoping to God he wasn’t about to regret this, “As ready as I ever will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, quick update but can't guarantee they'll be this fast. but I'm gonna try to update as much as I can as quickly as I can :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not a dream..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best tbh but I got tired of looking at it...hope you enjoy :)

Anna smiled to herself, tapping her fingers on the outside of the Jeep door as they drove along the dirt path. 

She had known from the moment she walked up, arm looped with Sven’s that Kristoff was incredibly jealous. He was never good at hiding his emotions, and Anna had seen the jealousy written on his face, had felt it radiating off of him from the moment she had introduced Sven. It was laughable really, Sven was completely harmless.

Sven was a big flirt sure, thinking of himself as some smooth operator when Anna knew from experience he was not near as good as he thought. Had played witness to a few incidents that proved it too. It didn’t matter to Kristoff though, apparently, only taking the ‘angel’ comment to immediately despise Sven. 

Which, in hindsight, wasn’t really fair to Sven as he did deserve a chance. Then again, he wasn’t helping his case with all the casual flirty comments and snarky remarks either. 

Anna couldn’t recall if she’d ever mentioned her friendship with Sven, not really thinking of a time it could’ve come about.

There was the wedding, but that had been a small affair. Seeing as she really hadn’t spoken to Sven in years, he hadn’t crossed her mind. She had seen his name come up in the news, had heard Kristoff mentioning one of the stories too. A fight if Anna remembered correctly which was so like Sven. 

Even then, she hadn’t said a word about their friendship and Anna felt bad. 

Well, only a little. 

It was quiet now, thankfully, she knew Kristoff could only handle so much right now. The tension in his jaw during the helicopter flight to the island said so. She glanced back at him, smiling sweetly, to see the tension still sitting strongly. 

Kristoff smirked at her, gripping the handle tighter as they hit another bump. 

“Jesus Christ.” Sven muttered, “Did they not think about paved roads?”

Even behind his sunglasses, Anna could tell Kristoff was rolling his eyes as he looked back out the window. 

Anna giggled then, not able to hold it in any longer and turned back to look out her own window. 

It was always so much fun to make Kristoff squirm, and this was no exception. 

She leaned her head slightly, closing her eyes and letting the breeze from the car ride cool her off from the intense heat and humidity. She never was one for an island life but she couldn’t lie when she found it rather appealing. 

Driving on an island, shorts all year round, in an open topped jeep, Kristoff grinning from ear to ear as he drove, his skin tan enough to bring out the freckles on his face. They’d explore every bit of the island they could, all the beaches and mountain areas. Maybe they’d have a little place on the beach, far enough away from everyone that they could see the stars at night. Then their kids could....

Instinctively she bit her lip. 

From the beginning, from the few conversations they had had, Anna knew Kristoff wasn’t big on the idea of kids. His past was to blame, she knew that but it still hurt nonetheless to think he was so against the whole aspect. It hadn’t been in her plans either, she never dreamed she’d one day want that kinda life. Now, more than anything she wanted it, to be Mom to kids, their kids. 

Kristoff hadn’t exactly said no yesterday and she knew him well enough to know he had more to say on the issue. If not for Dr. Hammond’s arrival, there was a good chance they could’ve come to a decision right there on the site. 

Either way, there was more to be said but for now, as she opened her eyes to watch the trees go by, she was going to enjoy this while she could.

As they drove, Anna saw something that caught her eye. For a moment, she thought she had just been mistaken but no, there it was again.

How was that possible?

Confused, she saw another low lying branch up ahead. Taking her chance, Anna stood just enough to stretch her arm high above the car and rip a leaf from the branch. 

“What are you doing?” Kristoff asked but Anna ignored him.

She sat down and stared at the leaf in her hand, not noticing the Jeep slowing and coming to a stop.

The leaf was massive, bigger than her head but that’s not what caught her attention.

She’d seen this plant, knew it like the back of her hand as she had studied the fossil of it for years. 

One that was supposed to be completely extinct. 

Had been for millions of years. 

There was no way in hell she was holding it right now, alive and thriving, in her hands. 

But the more she studied it, the more she realized it to be true. 

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Anna murmured, hearing someone shift in the back of the jeep as she flipped the leaf in her hand, “This plant shouldn’t even be here. Kristoff, this species has been extinct for hundreds of millions of years. I don’t--”

A hand grabbed her head and forced it to turn left. 

“Hey, what are you--” She said, ready to retort but the words died on her lips.

Anna blinked. 

Then blinked again. 

With a start, she jumped to stand in her seat, ripping her sunglasses off as her mouth gaped in absolute shock. 

There, not even a couple yards away, strolling through the trees was a brachiosaurus. A large, grey, long necked brachiosaur. 

For a moment, Anna couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe. All she could do was just stare at what was before her. 

A dinosaur. 

A real life, breathing, living, dinosaur. 

How? How the _hell_ was this even possible?

She watched as it slowly made its way through the trees, grabbing leaves here and there as it passed through. It was so close, just up the hill now and without hesitation, Anna jumped from the jeep.

She didn’t take her eyes off of it, staring as she came around the car slowly, leaning her head back as far as she could to see as much of it as possible.

There was a sound next to her, and she didn’t have to look to know that Kristoff had joined her outside the jeep, both now walking towards the massive creature.

“Anna.”

“I know.”

“That’s--” he said, pointing, looking at Anna, “that’s a dinosaur.”

Anna huffed a laugh, tears in her eyes, “It is.” 

His face broke into the biggest smile Anna had ever seen. She laughed again, giggling in excitement as she came up to Kristoff and grabbed his hand.

There stood one of the many creatures Anna had been obsessed with since she was a child; one her and Kristoff had only dreamed about. Instead of a drawing, a fossil or even a digital rendering however, it was alive and breathing. 

Alive, breathing and eating the leaves from the tops of the trees. 

They were beside it now, still a few paces away but close enough that Anna had to lean her head back completely to see it. 

She watched, speechless as the creature continued to eat completely unaware.

“The movement,” Kristoff murmured, standing in front of her.

“The agility, you were right.” Anna said, smiling so big her cheeks hurt as she grabbed his bicep with her free hand.

“They can get rid of the rule books, they were...they were totally wrong. It’s not a cold-blooded creature, it’s completely warm blooded.”

“And it doesn’t live in a swamp.” 

“The neck, it’s what? Twenty-five, thirty feet long?” Kristoff said, looking down to Anna. 

“Thirty.” Dr. Hammond answered as he came up behind them. 

Kristoff gaped at him, then looked at Anna and she could see the tears in his eyes. 

It was a dream, there was no way it was real. 

Sudden movement caught their attention, and Anna looked to see the brachiosaur stand up on its hind legs, reaching ever higher to get one branch that had been just out of reach. 

It stood there for a moment, ripping the leaves off of the branch then came back down to all fours with a solid thud; one that shook Anna to her bones. 

Anna felt Kristoff squeeze her hand, and looked back to him. He was still looking up at the dinosaur, eyes wide like a little kid on Christmas morning.

“How fast are they?” Anna asked, and she saw Kristoff huff a laugh. 

"Always the curious one." He murmured and Anna nudged him with her hip.

“Well,” Dr. Hammond began, “We clocked the T-rex at thirty-two miles per hour.”

“Wait, what?!" Anna whipped around then, her own eyes wide now. “A T-rex. You….you have a T-rex?” She asked, astonished. 

“Uh huh.” Dr. Hammond said, a proud smile on his face.

“Oh my god. Kristoff, they have a T-rex.” She said, turning back to Kristoff who looked at her with confusion and shock, “An _actual_ T-rex!” She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, letting them fall freely. 

“Holy shit.” Kristoff said, and his legs gave out. He hit the ground, hard. His face was ghostly white, his eyes so wide in shock.

“Kristoff.” Anna said, kneeling beside him. “Honey, just breathe, ok? Head between your knees.” She placed a hand on his cheek, brushing his hair back from his face with the other. 

“Is this a dream?” He whispered to her, placing his hand over hers.

Anna smiled, huffing a laugh as more tears fell, and shook her head.

“Oh no, it’s real. They’re all real.” Dr. Hammond said, catching their attention, a large grin on his face, “Dr. Bjorgman, my dear Dr. Arendelle, welcome to Jurassic Park.” He turned then, facing away from them. They followed his gaze and Anna gasped.

There, just below the hill was a valley and within it were several more dinosaurs. One herd sat along a watering hole while another, a herd of brachiosaurus, were wading through the watering hole itself. 

It was a site to behold, one that brought more tears to Anna’s eyes. 

Somehow someway, the creatures, the _dinosaurs_ , ones that Anna had cherished her whole life were alive. They were real and here right in front of her.

Who knew what other species were here on the island, what others that Anna had looked over countless times in books that were now breathing once again. The possibilities were endless, but she still wondered

“How?” Kristoff asked, beating Anna to the punch. 

She looked up to Dr. Hammond as he turned back to them, a sparkle in his eyes, “I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context: 
> 
> a brachiosaurus are the long neck dinosaurs, or long necks, that everyone knows and loves. But our couple are scientists and they're not gonna call em long necks, they're gonna be specific because SCIENCE lol
> 
> also, seeing as Anna would get her doctorate before she married Kristoff (only by a few months), I had her be referred to as Dr. Arendelle. Plus, it's out of respect on her & Kristoff too by letting them both have the honor of doctor behind their name that they both worked real hard for; their family name. And for my sake, two Dr. Bjorgman's would be so damn confusing lets be honest lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> overwhelming..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I could go write this fic without some kind of smut..

“This is crazy.” Anna said, looking out from their hotel room window, twisting a stray piece of hair between her fingers.

They had retreated to their room before lunch, a much needed moment to catch their breaths. With everything they’d seen, from the full grown dinos to the newly hatched ones in the lab below, Anna felt completely overwhelmed by it all. 

This was all amazing but also way too much to completely digest. Even now, just looking out their hotel room window, Anna could make out a small herd of dinosaurs slowly making their way across a small valley below. 

“I mean...who would’ve thought they or anyone would have this kind of technology? To bring them back, so accurately too I...I can’t believe it.”

Kristoff hummed a response behind her, and he sounded distant. She turned to find him sitting at the edge of their bed, running his hand through his hair as he looked down at his feet, deep in thought. 

There had been a moment, as they were climbing the stairs to the next exhibit Dr. Hammond wanted to show them in the main building that Kristoff had paused. Anna had nearly ran into him, had looked up to tease him for such but stopped when she saw the look on his face. His brows were furrowed, his eyes filled with concern. She followed his gaze to see the giant fossilized statue of a T-Rex. She turned back just in time to see him shaking his head slightly, 

“Hey,” She’d whispered, grabbing his arm lightly, “What is it?”

Kristoff sighed, not tearing his eyes away from the skeleton, “We’re out of a job.”

“Don’t you mean extinct?” Sven had teased but even that hadn’t deterred Kristoff from his thoughts. 

She’d never even considered that fact before. Scientists would be able to study the dinosaurs lived and breathed, and there would be absolutely no use for paleontologists anymore. Kristoff was right, they would be out of a job. 

The whole rest of the tour, from the lab to the raptor exhibit, Anna could see the concern and worry hidden behind Kristoff’s excitement. Though later, Anna was sure the fear that she saw in his eyes wasn't so much from the risk of losing their jobs.

Anna slowly came over, standing in front of him. “You ok?” she whispered. 

Kristoff sighed, closing his eyes as she moved to run her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her legs loosely, idly rubbing his thumb on the back of her thigh.

“It’s just...it’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of. I mean, I got to see baby raptors hatch today. It’s incredible, it’s all absolutely incredible.”

He paused, and Anna waited patiently as he pieced his thoughts together. “...but?” She whispered after a moment. 

“But I...I can’t help but have this feeling that this is all wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just...man and dinosaurs were never meant to be together. To exist at the same time. Now we do, but do we really know what we’re doing? Do they really know how to handle them like they say they do?”

Anna lightly raked her nails on his scalp as she hummed in agreement, “I get it.”

“It’s amazing, it really is.” Kristoff said, 

“But it just doesn’t seem right.” Anna finished for him.

“Right.”

“Everything we know about them is all based off of what we’ve discovered fossil wise. Even that is not completely accurate, we could’ve been wrong on so many things. We already were about brachiosaurus.”

“Exactly.” Kristoff said, taking one hand to rub his face, “It’s all a guessing game at this point.”

“Which is dangerous.”

“For the dinosaurs and us.” 

Anna sighed, “That raptor exhibit really got to you, huh?” 

Kristoff huffed a laugh, confirming her suspicions, “They were testing for the weakest part of the fence Anna. How could I not be?”

“I know.”

“They’re trying to find a--”

“Way out. I know, I figured that out too.”

“They’re far more intelligent than they give them credit for.” Kristoff said, “The fact they’re not concerned about it at all has me worried. They’re not dumb. None of these creatures are. They’re all smart in their own way, the raptors being the most intelligent of them all. I mean, christ Anna, they had to change how to feed them because they kept figuring out where they’d be. Someone could get hurt. Shit, someone probably already _has_ been hurt by how terrified the trainers and workers look. Now they want to bring people here, _kids_ even...I’m not sure if I’m ok with that.”

Anna sighed, wrapping her arms loosely around him and pulling him to his chest. “You need to tell him.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Why not?”

“What if we lose the funding? What if me telling him the truth takes it all away?”

“Kris,” Anna said, pulling back and lifting his head up to look into his eyes, “We’ll figure it out if he does. He brought us here to get our opinion and no matter what, we have to give it to him whether he likes it or not.”

Kristoff smiled up at her, grabbing one of her hands and bringing it to his lips to kiss her palm. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Anna said with a small smile, “And for what it’s worth, I agree with you. There is so much we don’t know, so much they are guessing on that they could be getting wrong. They could be slowly poisoning them with berries or ferns they thought looked pretty for the landscape.”

Kristoff snorted a laugh, “You would be worried about the plants.”

Anna rolled her eyes, “I’m not worried about the plants just...there are too many unknown variables at play here. Not just in feeding or plants or taking care of them but like you said, safety too. I’m just not sure they’re considering them all.”

“I agree.” Kristoff said, furrowing his brow. “Sven had a point today too.”

“Oh did he?” Anna teased. 

“Shut it.” Kristoff said, squeezing her thigh as Anna giggled. “He said you can’t control everything, that life always finds a way.”

Anna tilted her head at him, “You think he’s right?”

“I don’t think he’s right per say, but I think he makes a good point. I mean...how can they be so sure they’re all females?”

Anna ran her fingers through his hair again, pushing it back from his forehead as he closed his eyes. “I really think you need to tell Dr. Hammond how you feel.”

“I know…” Kristoff said, sighing as he opened his eyes to look back up at her, “I’m just not looking forward to it.”

“You and me both.” Anna said, but she smiled softly at him, “But I’ll be right there with you.”

Kristoff squeezed her thigh again, “Always?”

“Always.”

He leaned into her then, laying his head against her chest once more. They sat there for a moment, enjoying being wrapped in each other's arms. 

As she ran her fingers through his hair, listening to his soft breathing, she wondered if now was the time. She didn’t need an answer today, no, but she didn’t want the conversation from yesterday to die out yet as it had before. This time she was serious, more so than she had been in the past. Mostly because they were married now, comfortable in their jobs enough to have stability that they needed. 

She knew it wouldn’t be easy, but she wanted this. She wanted a family with Kristoff more than anything. Kissing the top of his head, she began mustering up the courage, going over what she would say in her head...

“Hey,” Kristoff murmured, pulling her from her thoughts. She could feel him smiling, turning his face to kiss her stomach. Even through her shirt, she could feel the warmth of his lips. “How much time do we have?”

Anna hummed as he continued to trail kisses along her abdomen, “Not long enough.” 

“You sure about that?” Kristoff said, looking up at her with dark eyes. His hands pushed her shirt up gently, his hands working up to her breasts.

“I think…” Anna bit her lip, her eyes closing as he squeezed, “mmmm...maybe…” He paused his work to start slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She looked down at him, her heart racing, trying to come up with a complete sentence, “We should…” 

“Less talking,” Kristoff said, pushing her shirt off. He wrapped his arms around her then, pulling her closer to him. “More this.” He kissed the top of her breasts, his hands slowly pulling the straps of her bra off her shoulder. 

Oh the hell with it, they could talk another time. 

Anna sighed as he kissed along her chest, throwing her head back as his hands returned to cup her breasts once more. She felt him gently pull her bra down, exposing her breasts fully to him now and Anna nearly screamed as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking her as his hand teased the other. 

She gripped his hair, pulling gently as he pulled back with a soft pop and moved to the other. His free hand moved slowly down her abdomen, making her twitch at his light touch till she felt him reach the top of her shorts. Her hips bucked, encouraging him to keep going and was rewarded as he popped the button of her shorts.

A sudden knock made them both jump, Kristoff instinctively tightening his hold on her. 

“Y-Yes?” Anna called, trying and failing to hide the strain in her voice as Kristoff slowly slid his hand into her shorts.

“Sorry to disturb you,” the voice called through the door. Anna bit her lip to hold back the groan as Kristoff began to slowly work his fingers over her clit, continuing to suck her breast. “But Dr. Hammond wanted me to inform you that lunch will be served shortly.”

Anna bucked her hips against Kristoff’s hand before he stopped, pulling his hand back out from her shorts. She whined at the loss, only to gasp as he yanked her shorts and underwear down in one swift pull. 

“Dr. Arendelle?”

“We--we’ll be down--” Anna stopped, gasping as Kristoff slipped a finger inside her, curling it in a way that made her toes curl. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. She let her hands slip to his shoulders, gripping them gently as he sped up his pace. 

Then, he slowly slipped another finger in and Anna closed her eyes, digging her nails into his shoulder to hold back her scream.

“Ma’am?” 

Kristoff groaned, the vibration as he still sucked her breast sending a chill down Anna’s spine. He pulled back, “We’ll be down in a moment.” Kristoff called gruffly, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Anna huffed a laugh, opening her eyes and looking down at him,

“Not as much time as you thought, huh?” Anna teased, watching as Kristoff smirked up at her with dark, hooded eyes. 

“It’s enough.” he said, pulling her with him as he fell back onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao listen, they're allowed one nice moment before all hell breaks loose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for a tour..

Kids.

Why the _hell_ were there kids here?

After that entire conversation they’d had, the voiced concerns and unsureness of the park itself, the underlying potential dangers Kristoff had started to think the scientists hadn’t even considered; Dr. Hammond had brought kids here.

“Grandpa!!” 

His own grandkids no less. 

They hugged the doctor, tackling him to the ground. Kristoff just watched but felt Anna squeeze his hand. He looked down to see her watching the scene, a soft smile on her lips. 

“Don’t be getting ideas.” He joked, giving her his sideways grin that he knew she loved. 

She rolled her eyes, bumping her hip into him. “I’m not.” 

But Kristoff knew that was a lie. Could see it in her eyes when she peeked up at him through her lashes. It was a matter of time before she brought up the subject, he knew it too, sooner rather than later judging from the look she was giving the kids.

“Oh, Dr. Arendelle, come come.” Dr. Hammond called, motioning over to the kids. “These are my grandkids, Olaf & Alexis.”

“Grandpa, I’ve told you, it’s just Lex!” The teen teased. 

“Oh, pardon me.” Dr. Hammond exclaimed, feigning hurt. “How could I forget.”

Anna beamed at them, greeting them with her winning smile. She knelt down to Olaf, pointing at his shirt. Kristoff couldn’t make out what was on it, but whatever Anna had said about it had made Olaf gape at her. 

She was always so good with kids, a complete natural. He couldn’t lie either at the fact that seeing her interacting with children always warmed his heart, made him smile at how every child just seemed to love her instantly.

But him, good with kids? Not at all.

Kristoff stood at the bottom of the steps, now watching as Olaf had begun to converse with his Grandfather while Anna had begun slowly making her way to the jeep, Lex following close behind. The boy was going a mile a minute about the helicopter ride with Dr. Hammond nodding as he listened. 

“I don’t know how to feel about this.” 

Kristoff looked over as Sven came to stand beside him, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Sven looked just as annoyed as Kristoff felt, “About what?”

Kristoff had been surprised when Sven had voiced the same unease about the park during lunch. In fact, Sven had been the one to begin the conversation in the first place. Talking again about his theory of ‘life finds away’, how Dr. Hammond could not truly think he could control these creatures as efficiently as he claimed.

Anna had chimed in soon after, agreeing with Sven that there were way too many unknown factors involved, so many that she was sure the doctor’s team hadn’t considered. When Dr. Hammond had looked to him, smiling that same confident smile in hopes he’d side with him, it he had hesitated.

But once he felt Anna’s hand on his thigh, a gentle squeeze of reassurance, he confidently agreed with everyone else, much to Dr. Hammond’s dismay. 

“I don't believe it.” He had exclaimed in disbelief, shaking his head, “I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I've got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer!?”

Now, it seemed, Sven thought they were on the same level. Since they were on the same side, both understanding where the other stood on the situation, it was enough for friendly conversations.

Far from it really.

Kristoff still thought he was far too cocky for his own good and most definitely needed to keep his hands off his wife but, he wasn’t an idiot by any means. 

Least he had more sense than the lawyer had. He, on the other hand, had been ready to sign the papers and sell tickets the moment they had seen the first dinosaur.

Sven looked at him, “He knows this park is on a trial run, knows there are still risks. I mean, shit, we just gave him an essay’s worth of issues and concerns not even ten minutes ago. Now, before the park can even be given a seal of approval, he brings kids here?”

Kristoff sighed, finding himself agreeing with Sven. Again. 

It was an odd feeling.

And he hated it.

“Yeah, not sure that was the smartest move.” Kristoff said, “Even before our little lunch discussion, he’s still risking it before the park has been deemed safe.”

“Doesn’t make sense to me.” Sven said, shaking his head as Dr. Hammond made his way to them. 

“Have a heart gentlemen.” Dr. Hammond whispered. “They’re parents are getting a divorce.”

“And how is that our problem?” Sven murmured. 

Dr. Hammond frowned, “They’re finalizing everything this weekend. The kids needed a diversion from it all, so I figured now was a good time as any to get them away. Not to mention, we did need to test the park on our target audience.”

“Target audience or not doctor, I’m not sure--”

“I’ll see you when you return!” Dr. Hammond called, ignoring Sven as he started making his way back up into the building. 

“You’re not coming?” Kristoff questioned.

“Oh no, I’m going to be manning from the control room. Keeping an eye on things, making sure everything runs smoothly. You all have fun!”

Kristoff rolled his eyes, turning back around and nearly jumped when he found himself face to face with the youngest boy. What was his name again? Olaf was it?

“Hi!”

“Uh…” Kristoff said, looking the small boy up and down. He couldn’t be much older than 10, his new front teeth sticking out ever so slightly and his hair sticking every which way but the same direction. He had a t-shirt with a cartoon image of a T-rex on it and Kristoff had a gut feeling this wasn’t going to be good. “Hi?”

“I read your book!” Olaf said enthusiastically, standing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

His gut feeling was right.

“Oh uh...that’s great kid.” Kristoff said, faking a small smile and moving past him to head towards the rear jeep where Anna was still standing talking to the granddaughter at the hood of the car. He caught her eye, a devilish grin on her face, a telling sign she was up to absolutely nothing good.

“Do you really think dinosaurs turned into birds?” Kristoff flinched a little to hear Olaf’s voice from beside him. “And that's where all the dinosaurs went?”

Kristoff glared at the kid and moved to open the back door of the jeep. “Well, uh,” He climbed in, scooting into the seat. “A few species may have…” He looked up to see Olaf standing at the door expectedly, his eyes wide and wearing his toothy smile. “Evolved along those lines.” Kristoff finished. 

They looked at each other for a moment, before Olaf motioned with his head for him to scoot over. 

Oh for the love of _God_.

He began to scoot over, Olaf following when an automated voice boomed through the speakers of the jeep. 

“Two to four passengers to a car, please. Children under ten must be accompanied by an adult.” 

Kristoff looked back over at Olaf, his toothy smile still just as big. He looked out the other jeep, a door just then slamming shut. The lawyer had just climbed into the front seat, Kristoff spying the man opening his briefcase.

“So, Olaf right?” Kristoff asked, not taking his eyes off the car. 

“Uh huh?”

“Which jeep are you riding in?”

“Whichever one you’re in, sir.”

That gave Kristoff an idea.

He looked at Olaf from the corner of his eye and then opened the back door once more. He climbed out, hesitating just enough to make sure the kid was following. As he walked a few steps to the front of the jeep, he peaked over his shoulder to see Olaf climbing out the car, jumping down to the ground. 

Kristoff grinned.

He then began making his way to the other jeep.

“Because they sure don't look like birds to me.” Olaf continued, struggling to keep up with Kristoff’s long strides. “I heard a meteor hit the earth, right, and made like this one hundred mile crater,” he exclaimed, stretching his arms out in emphasis,“I think in someplace down in Mexico--”

Kristoff glanced down at the kid. He almost felt bad.

Almost. 

Kristoff grabbed the handle to the back door of the front jeep, opened it and stood aside. He looked to Olaf, smiled and gestured for him to climb in.

“Oh, thanks!” as expected, Olaf climbed right on in and turned to look at Kristoff, “Like I was saying this crater--” And Kristoff slammed the door shut. Even with the door closed, Kristoff could still hear the kid going on and on about the other theories he’d read. He peered over and saw the lawyer glaring at him in the side mirror.

Smiling to himself, he turned to head back to the other car when he found himself now facing Lex. She was 13, hair braided down her back and smiling awkwardly up at him as she twisted the end of her said braid in her fingers.

“Um, she said.” She said, pointing to the rear jeep behind her, “I should ride with you because it would be good for you.”

Kristoff followed where the girl was pointing, only to see a blushing and giggling Anna in the front seat.

He glared at her, which only made her giggle more and look away. 

“Yeah, well, she thinks a lot of things.” Kristoff said and brushed past Lex to head to car.

He knew what she was doing. That little minx. He watched her as he made his way to the jeep, holding back more giggles as she bit her lip and avoided his gaze. From the looks of it too, she was sitting alone.

They’d have the car all to themselves.

Perfect.

“Good for me, huh?” Kristoff huffed, climbing into the driver seat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Anna said, looking at him from the passenger seat, her feet propped up on the dash. If he didn’t know any better, it was like they were back in his truck. She always propped her feet on his dash, smiling sweetly at him as she did so. He’d been annoyed the first time, telling her so and he knew she kept doing it to annoy him. Now though, seeing her laid back, feet propped up in his truck, her arm hanging out the window as she sung along to some song on the radio; it was his favorite view.

And so was this one.  
God, if they didn’t have to go on this tour, he’d be having his way with her once more back in their hotel room.  
Kristoff couldn’t help but smile at her, poking her in the side and earning himself a giggle. “Yeah, I bet you don’t.” he said, placing his arms on the center console so he could lean towards her, “Any other bright ideas for what’s ‘good for me’?”

Anna hummed, tapping her chin as she pretended to think, “I could think of a few other things.” 

“Oh yeah?” Kristoff murmured, leaning ever closer, his nose just barely brushing hers. “Like what?”

Anna giggled then, pulling gently on the collar of his shirt, “You want me to tell you?”

“I’d rather you show me.” he said, winking at her. She giggled again, the sweetest sound he’d ever heard, and he closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

“I’d like to not be shown whatever it is, thank you.”

The pair jumped at Sven’s voice from behind them, Kristoff cursing as his head hit the ceiling. He groaned in annoyance as he leaned back into the driver seat, looking in the rearview mirror as he rubbed the top of his head. 

He watched Sven grimace slightly, mutter an apology and lean back in his seat.

So much for a jeep to themselves.

Kristoff looked over at Anna who was blushing so red it nearly matched her hair. She had one of her plaited braids over her eyes and was slowly moving down in her seat. 

A cough came through the speakers of the car and Kristoff looked to the center of the dashboard to see a screen sitting within. There were a few buttons along the left side, but on the screen was Dr. Hammond who was sitting in what looked to be the control room. It was then, Kristoff realized with a burn of embarrassment, that Sven wasn’t the only one that witnessed everything. 

_Fuck._

Kristoff pulled the sunglasses out of his shirt pocket as he looked out his window and slapped them on, knowing good and damn well it wouldn’t do anything to hide the rising blush on his cheeks but it was something at least. 

“Well,” Came Dr. Hammond’s voice, echoing through the car speakers. “I think it’s time to start the tour, shall we?”

As Kristoff leaned back in the driver seat, the car jolted forward, signaling the start of the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao we've finally made it to beginning of the craziness. took long enough. 
> 
> also, I didn't mention because not important but in case anyone is curious (or haven't seen the movie) the cars are electric, driving themselves via a metal track within the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit..

Anna stroked the triceratops once more, a concerned frown on her face. She should be ecstatic right now, bubbling with excitement at the idea of seeing her favorite creature up close. She now was able to feel the roughness of it’s skin, the scales along its body, memorizing the color of its hide. Instead, she was holding back tears not out of excitement and overwhelming joy, but pure frustration and sadness. 

Kristoff had spotted the poor thing lying off the main road, jumping from the car without hesitation and taking off into the woods. 

Anna had immediately followed, knowing something important caught his eye for him to just abandon the tour. As she realized as she came through the brush, it was very important. A young triceratops laid on its side, breathing slow and deep, and it was a site that took Anna’s breath away. She had laughed, tears in her eyes as she slowly came up to it, watching in astonishment as Kristoff leaned himself against its side, rising and falling with the creature’s stomach as it breathed. 

She had come to the front to see its' head, only then letting her tears fall as she realized it was, in fact, a real life, breathing triceratops. She was giddy with excitement, hesitantly touching its face, smiling so large her cheeks were aching.

Till she was told by the doctor on site why exactly it was down, why they had tranquilized the poor creature, & why it was groaning in pain.

It was sick, and not for the first time. 

“This is what I was talking about, Kris.” Anna murmured, feeling him come up behind her & placing a gentle hand on her lower back. “They knew these berries were poisonous to them, knew there was a risk they could kill them, and ignored it because they thought that they wouldn’t eat them. Was so confident about that too.” Anna sighed, stroking the beast as it groaned again in pain. “But they didn’t even think about them eating the stones, the idea of them needing a gizzard.”

It had been Olaf who made them realize it. He’d picked up a smooth, round stone, holding it up to get a better look. Anna had watched him, trying to think why the triceratops would even bother eating the berries if they were poisonous. If anything, they’d avoid it as the doctor suggested. But as the droppings had show, the poor creature had in fact eaten a few of the berries. It didn’t make sense, that was until Olaf handed the stone over to Anna and then it had clicked. 

While trying to swallow stones to assist in digesting the food in its stomach, they were accidentally eating the berries that were planted near them. It explained why they were sick so often, why they’d consume the berries knowing they were dangerous; it was out of pure innocence, just trying to do what it naturally was meant to. 

The scientists had been too naive and clumsy yet again and nearly killed the creatures they’d created.

“I know.” Kristoff murmured in agreement, kissing the top of her head in comfort. Anna closed her eyes, trying to hold back the frustrated tears. “If they didn’t believe us before, this should make them now.”

“God, who knows how long this has been going on too.” Anna said, folding her arms against herself, “These poor babies are suffering so much over their stupidity.”

She felt his arms wrap around her then, squeezing her gently, “I know baby, I know.”

Anna placed her hand along his bicep, rubbing her thumb along it in a silent thank you. He could have easily teased her, came back with some witty comment on how big her heart was for animals in general but he didn’t. He comforted her, saw how important this truly was to her and it made Anna’s heart sore.

Another moment she found herself so grateful to have him. 

A distant roll of thunder echoed from the distance, a slight breeze coming through the trees. 

“Doctors, if you please,” Came the lawyer's voice from behind them, “I insist that we get back to the cars.” 

Anna sighed, looking back to the head of the triceratops. It still laid on the grass, its tongue sticking out ever so and she could see the small white bumps along it. 

“We should get going.” Kristoff whispered, kissing behind her ear. 

“No,” Anna said, turning around to look up at Kristoff, “I’m going to stay.”

“Are you sure?”

Anna nodded, “Yeah, I…” She looked down, then back to the creature. There was a small feeling of responsibility bubbling within her, like it was her duty to see this through. “I want to make sure it’s ok when it wakes up.”

Anna felt Kristoff squeeze her waist gently, and looking up she saw him looking at her in complete understanding. “I get it.”

Anna smiled, “Thank you.”

He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. Anna turned then, seeing the doctor still kneeling at the head of the triceratops. 

“Dr. Harding,” Anna called, seeing him look up at her, “If it’s alright, I’d like to stay and make sure it’s alright.”

The Dr. smiled, “Of course. I have a gas powered jeep, I can drop you off at the visitor’s center before I head to the boat.”

“The boat?” Kristoff questioned. 

“Yeah, some of us are evacuating before the storm hits.” As if to make his point, another roll of thunder came from the distance, the breeze picking up ever slightly. 

Anna pushed the stray hairs from her face, looking back to Kristoff. “I’ll see you when you get back.” Anna said, standing up on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss. “You’ll have to tell me everything you see. Down to the color of their eyes.” 

Kristoff chuckled, “I’ll give you a full rundown as soon as I’m back.”

Anna smiled, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Don’t have too much fun without me.” He teased, winking at her as he started back to the vehicles.

“I’ll try not to!” She joked back, “Have fun with Sven!” She giggled as she saw his shoulders sag ever so, and she swore she heard him groan. She smiled, watching him retreat back up the hill and out of site.

For some reason, the moment he disappeared in the brush, she felt a sudden feeling of dread bubble within her. Anna bit her lip, unsure of why exactly she felt this. He would be fine, they both would be. They’d meet back at the visitor center soon enough, him babbling on about what he saw on the tour (or didn’t, seeing as so far other than this slight detour, they’d seen nothing) and her smiling from ear to ear hearing everything she’d missed.

“Dr. Arendelle.” 

She turned, her eyes widening as she saw the triceratops' head begin to shift, its legs moving ever so as it began to gain consciousness. 

As she ran to the doctor, watching as the creature slowly began to sit up on its side, she pushed down the bubble of fear she felt earlier letting the excitement consume her instead.

After looking around for a few more minutes, the dinosaur unsteadily tried to stand, collapsing back on its side at the failed attempt. 

Anna couldn’t help the smile that came on her face, watching her favorite dinosaur in action. 

There was a flash in the sky, Anna looking up to see the dark clouds rolling in faster than expected. The thunder rolled, booming throughout the park. The triceratop, seeming to sense the storm coming, cried out. No doubt calling to it’s herd to find them, to shelter along with them during the oncoming storm. 

In the distance, Anna could just make out the sound of other triceratops calling back. The creature tried to stand again, calling out to it’s herd as it did so. As it stood, shaking its head in triumph, Anna giggled in glee.

_It’s all going to be fine_ , she told herself. 

For some reason though, as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, she found that difficult to believe.

\----

“Was she ok?” 

Kristoff blinked, turning to look at Sven. “Who, Anna?” Sven nodded from the passenger seat. “Oh, yeah. She’s fine.” 

“She seemed pretty upset back there.”

Kristoff shrugged, looking out the windshield as he saw a few raindrops hit the glass, recalling the look of hurt on Anna’s face as they came upon the fallen creature, “Triceratops have always been her favorite since she was a kid. Don’t think that was how she was expecting to see one.” 

To be truthful, Kristoff had known the moment he’d come across the animal that Anna was going to be upset. He’d had half a mind to tell her to return to the car, but knew that would only push her to venture out to him more. 

When she’d come up to the dinosaur, stroking it as the doctor explained what was going on and how it was sick, he’d seen her face fall from excitement to complete concern. Instead of spending time just touching and taking in the moment of seeing her favorite dinosaur, she’d gone out of her way to figure out what was wrong. 

Even so far as searching the creature’s nearby droppings for clues. 

Sven nodded out of the corner of his eye, “I get it. I hope she’s alright.”

“She will be.” Kristoff said confidently, “Once it's back on its feet, I’m sure Anna will be more excited than anything.”

He could picture it now, the creature standing up on wobbly legs and Anna bouncing in her seat in excitement at seeing it before her. She would probably cry too, shit, he would. He wished he’d stayed to see it now, to hold her as she finally got to see her favorite beast in all its glory. He smiled to himself thinking of her reaction, of her talking his ear off about it once they met back up at the visitor’s center.

It was quiet as they continued the ride back, the rain coming down in fat drops as the storm rolled in, night beginning to fall which made it hard to see the enclosures around them. Kristoff could just make out the fence line of what seemed to be the T-Rex area they’d passed by earlier. They’d be back in a few minutes at this rate.

Then, without warning, the vehicle came to a sudden halt.

The jolt sent Kristoff forward, nearly slamming into the steering wheel. He catches himself just in time. He grips the wheel as he sits up, groaning at the sudden halt of the vehicle and realizing the wheel was no longer moving

“What the hell?” Kristoff asked, looking over to Sven.

Sven pushed himself up from being thrown into the dash, looking just as confused as Kristoff. “Why did we stop?” he asked, looking around the car. 

“Don’t know.” Kristoff said, raising his voice slightly over the pounding of the rain. In front of them, the other car has also stopped. Maybe it was part of the tour? Another quick stop by the enclosure? He looks down at the dash and he is hit with a sudden feeling of dread, “Don’t think it’s planned though.”

“Why do you say that?”

Kristoff points to the dash, the once lit screen now completely black, “Seems like everything shut off.” 

Sven reached over, tapping at the screen trying to get it to alight once more. No matter how many times he tapped, however, nothing happened. “Shit.” Sven groaned, slamming back against his seat as he drags a hand across his face.

Kristoff sighed, looking out his driver window into the rain. 

They were stuck.

\---

“The kids are alright,” Sven called as he jumped back into the passenger seat, slamming the door shut as he shook his head lightly to shake off the rain, “They found some goggles or some shit in the back of the car. Been playing with those for a minute.”

“Oh good.” Kristoff said, still leaning back in his seat as he watches Sven get resituated in the car. 

“They’re not scared, thankfully.”

“Why would they be scared?”

“...the storm?” Sven said, looking at him confused, “Kids get scared of storms.”

“Ok?”

“And the power being out. Being stuck out here can’t be fun for them.”

Kristoff shrugged, slightly embarrassed at the fact he didn’t even think of that. He can remember a time himself that storms scared him, why did he think they wouldn’t be?

He really didn’t know kids well at all. 

“Anyways, they’re good so that’s all that matters.” Sven chuckled, “The lawyer is a bit annoyed though, don’t envy him much.”

Kristoff can’t help but chuckle along with Sven, “Definitely not. Deserves it, the greedy prick.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

They both laugh, relaxing in the car as the storm continues around them.

Kristoff leaned his head back, eyes closed as he wonders if Anna made it back before the storm hit. She probably did, he thinks, seeing as the doctor had a gas powered car but still. The storm had come rapidly, he can only hope she was warm in their hotel room waiting for him. 

He smiles to himself, knowing there was no way in _hell_ she’d be in the room now. Word of the power outage would no doubt get to her, if it didn’t already affect the visitor center itself. Without his arrival as well, there was no doubt she was probably raising hell in the control room about getting everyone back pronto. He couldn’t wait to get back to hear her go at them for the poisonous berries too. 

Then he feels it. 

Kristoff opens his eyes, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

He sits, waiting, making sure he hadn’t imagined it but...no, there it was again. 

It’s a soft shake, one that he can just barely make out in his seat but it’s enough to catch his attention. Confused, he looks at the two cups of water in the recessed holes on the dashboard. He leans forward, squinting his eyes. 

As he watches, the water vibrates, sending a ripple effect through the cups. It stops for just a second, then it vibrates again.

He watches the cups for a few moments more, then he hears it. There is a boom that he can just make out. One that is for certain not thunder and echoing in time with the vibrations. 

This couldn’t be good.

“Where does he think he’s going?” 

Kristoff looks up as Sven points, and he can just make out the lawyer as he scrambles past their car, and takes off behind them towards what seems to be an outhouse just near the tree line. He can’t see his face, can only see the figure of him hastily snatching the door open and slamming it shut behind him.

Kristoff tilts his head, completely confused as he looks out his driver side window. “Maybe he really had to go?”

Sven shrugs, “When you gotta go, you gotta go I guess.”

Kristoff stays staring at the building, still so confused between the lawyer running and the vibrations he felt & heard.

There is a sudden groan that comes from the front of the car, and Kristoff tears his gaze away to look back to the fence.

The cables to the enclosure begin to bend, as though something was stepping on them or pulling them down. The power being off means there was nothing keeping the animals within their enclosures now. With loud pops, the cables pop off to Kristoff’s horror. 

It’s then that he sees it, standing on the other side of the fenceline. 

“Oh my _god_.” Sven whispered, and Kristoff is utterly speechless as he watches a T-Rex walk over the small cement wall, straight through where the cables had just been, and stood between the two vehicles. The creature roared.

“I hate being right all the time.” He heard Sven murmur, but behind the feeling of fear there is still a slight bubble of excitement in Kristoff and he grins as he leans forward slightly to get a better view of the massive creature before them.

“Look at that.” Kristoff can’t help but whisper, overcome with excitement. The creature is so much bigger than he could’ve ever imagined. He can’t see the color of its skin, but he knows it's dark, and can see the same textured skin as they had felt on the triceratops early. Its mouth is slightly ajar, its teeth gleaming in the headlights of their car. They’re massive, he knows this but seeing them on an actual living T-Rex makes them seem that much bigger.

But his excitement only lasts for a moment, his smile falling as the T-Rex turns to head towards their car.

“Don’t move.” Kristoff whispered to Sven, “It’s vision is based on movement.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Where about to find out.” 

The T-Rex walks past Kristoff’s door, the vibration of its movements shaking the car and he can feel each step in his bones. He can just make out it’s massive legs and large claws protruding from its feet as it moves behind them. Only to then circle around to Sven’s side of the car in three strides. 

Kristoff can see movement in the car in front of them and he realizes the kids are alone, not knowing what to do as the lawyer had abandoned them to face this alone. If the storm and power outage hadn’t scared them, then this certainly would. 

His thoughts are shifted from the kids back to the T-Rex as it nudges their car, lifting the car from Sven’s side slightly off the ground and letting it fall. It’s curious, Kristoff realizes, moving the car out of pure curiosity of what lies within. 

If they stay completely still, it would move on without finding anything of worth...or so Kristoff can only hope.

He glanced up, being sure to not move to see the T-Rex’s massive head leaning against the car, seeming to peer inside from the glass roof before continuing its curious escapade. The creature’s eyes are massive, yellow orbs, and he gasped slightly as he realizes he is making eye contact with it. 

Kristoff is looking into the eyes of a living, breathing, T-Rex and he isn’t sure if he should be thrilled or terrified at the thought.

There is a flash then, and Kristoff takes his eyes away from the T-Rex back to the front of the car. His eyes widen as he sees what seems to be a flashlight beaming out of the back of the front vehicle. He glances back to the T-Rex, hoping to god it doesn’t see the light. 

His hopes are in vain as the beam hits its' face, shining right into its eye and it looks curiously at the source of the light.

_Oh fuck._

“We gotta do something.” Kristoff whispered as the beast makes his way to the car, the flashlight continuing to shine through the back of the car, now waving back and forth from the back.

The creature's attention now turns away from them as the curious dinosaur makes its way over to the other car, Sven looks over to him, “What can we do?”

Kristoff looks around for a second, then dives into the back seat, remembering the goggles the kids found earlier.

“There might be something back here…” Kristoff said, scrambling to the back of the jeep. He chucks the bubble wrap away, pushing the random bits of junk away to reveal a case. 

“Shit, hurry!” Sven calls from the front seat, and Kristoff turns in time to see the T-Rex jam its snout through the glass top of the front jeep, the kid’s screaming in pure terror. It does this for a moment, and then not getting what it was searching for, the T-Rex retracts his snout and turns to then placing its head against the car. 

Kristoff watched, his eyes wide in horror as the T-Rex only has to shove the car twice before flipping it completely over.

He had to act quickly. 

Kristoff whipped back around, unclipping the case and opening it to find a flashlight, a fire extinguisher and what Kristoff had been hoping to find, four emergency flares. 

He grabs one, taking a second to take a deep breath before doing what he is about to do. He climbs back to the front of the car, seeing the T-Rex now with one foot on the flipped car and what seems to be a piece of tire hanging from it’s teeth. He can see, even through the rain, the car is slowly being crushed and pressed into the mud. The one thing he can’t see are the kids who are still stuck within the car.

If the T-Rex didn’t move, if he didn’t act now, the car would be crushed along with the kids.

“What are you doing?” Sven asked.

Kristoff takes the flare and lights it, looking to the T-Rex.

Before he loses his nerves, he opens his door and stands in the rain. He raises his arms in the air, waving the flair back and forth as he then proceeds to yell, “HEY!”

The beast turns to him, his attention torn away from the still screaming kids, its eyes wide as it stares Kristoff down. Kristoff can only think of one thing as he stares wide eyed at the massive dinosaur, his heart thundering in his chest: he wasn’t going to be able to tell Anna about all of this as he had promised.

_I’m sorry, Anna._ He thinks, as the beast opens its mouth, teeth shining in the headlights of the car as it roars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone that is confused: gizzard stones are stones that animals without teeth, like birds swallow to help mash up the berries or plants they consume since they can't chew things up because...you know...no teeth. They hold the stones in their gizzard, a muscular sack in their stomach, that assists in chewing the few/digesting it. 
> 
> every six weeks or so, as the stones get smooth they regurgitate them back up and swallow new ones. the poor triceratops was doing that but would accidentally swallow berries that had fallen in the rocks or around it. hence, why they were getting sick the poor things.
> 
> but yeah, wanted to make sure y'all got that just in case. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Search and rescue?...

Anna sighed as she placed a new shirt over her head, already feeling much better than moments before.

The storm had hit as Anna and the doctor were half way back to base. Needless to say, they had been absolutely soaked by the time they had returned. Wanting to change & burn sometime as she waited for Kristoff’s arrival, she decided to run up to their room, shower & change. 

It was strange though, Anna realized as she brushed out her slightly damp hair, Kristoff was still not back. Surely it wouldn’t take this long to return. 

Then again, Anna had been able to go well above the slow pace the tour cars were going. Not to mention, she wasn’t obligated to come to a stop at an exhibit if a dinosaur was to approach. So, it was possible that the tour was just going longer than expected due to something actually appearing.

A sudden roll of thunder made her jump, and she turned to face the window. 

The storm was pounding upon them now, the rain heavy and thick. She could make out a few trees in the dark of the night and see the tops bending over slightly at the force of the wind.

The sight made Anna uneasy. If the storm was this bad, there was a chance that could have held up the tour as well. Automated cars or not, they could still manage to get stuck in the mud.   
Not to mention the storm could easily mess with the mechanics that made the cars drive on their own. 

Anna shook her head, shaking away the thoughts.

No, no they were fine. They had to be. They were all probably downstairs in the lab or the control room waiting out the storm and waiting for her to have dinner.

She could see it now, Olaf and Lex going on and on about a mile a minute over the dinosaurs they had saw on the tour. Sven lounging back in one of the chairs, either lost in thought or watching the kids talk with a smirk on his face.

Kristoff, more likely than not, was probably asking Dr. Hammond as many questions as he could about what he saw. 

Still though, Anna couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that sat in the pit of her stomach. 

She’d expect Kristoff to come up to find her if he knew that she was back and in their room. After their moment earlier this afternoon, Anna was surprised he hadn’t taken advantage of more alone time. 

Especially when he owed her a full detailed description of everything they saw, if they saw anything that is. Plus, if it was near dinner time, they surely would’ve sent someone up to grab her, wouldn’t they?

The uneasy feeling quickly grew to concern as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. 

Something wasn’t right, she could feel it now.

Wasting not another moment more, Anna threw the towel into the bathroom and bolted out the door.

~.~

“Lost contact? What do you mean you lost contact?!” Anna yelled, confused and worried.

“That’s just it.” One of the techs mumbled, a lit cigarette held between his lips, “We lost contact with the cars a couple minutes ago. We haven’t been able to gain it back since.”

“How can that be?”

“We thought it was the storm,” the tech said, Anna catching the name Ray along his coat, “However, looking into it seems one of our other guys decided to cut power to certain areas of the park.”

“What? Why?!”

“Not sure,” Ray said, turning to his computer, “But we haven’t been able to turn the power back on to those areas. Seems our guy was a good hacker, he was able to create a bug that keeps us from doing anything to the areas he turned off. Only he can do it, I can’t. No one can.”

“So...so you’re saying they’re stuck out there?”

“Yes.”

“With no communication, no way to reach us?”

“Yes,” Dr. Hammond said, looking to her solemnly, “I’m afraid they’re out on their own for the time being.”

“Ok, so they just sit tight till we can get them. No worries then right?”

Dr. Hammond & Ray shared a look, one that made Anna’s heart sink. “The cars were stuck in a particular exhibit that the electrical fence are...strongly needed. Unfortunately, that exhibit also got hit with the bug.”

Anna’s eyes widened, “Which exhibit?” Dr. Hammond looked away from her, looking towards the floor to avoid her gaze. “Which exhibit Doctor?”

“The T-Rex.”

The air seemed to rush out of Anna’s lungs all at once. Feeling light headed, she found the closest chair and slammed into it.

No. 

No, there was no way. She refused to believe it would end like this. 

They were fine, they had to be fine, he had to be fine.

“How long ago did the power go out?”

“About 20 minutes or so.”

“And how long would it take you to break into the bug?”

“Too long.” Ray said, sighing deeply, the tip of his cigarette lighting as he took a deep breath, “By the time I managed it, there is no way of knowing if the dino is still there or not.”

Anna looked away then, placing her head in her hands.

She wanted to scream, wanted to break down and cry at the idea of everyone, her Kristoff could be gone. 

There was no way, absolutely no chance in hell he would give up like that. He was stubborn as anyone, a fighter till the end no matter what it was. 

But even he couldn’t go against a dinosaur, especially a T-Rex. His favorite Anna remembered bitterly. 

What a cruel twist of fate for him to be taken by the creature that he had loved his entire life, had admired and studied more than any other beast they’d uncovered. 

It was even crueler for an image to appear in her head, of a shocked and scared Kristoff sitting in the car as the creature emerged from the forest. 

Anna grimaced at what could have come once the dinosaur had spotted them.

He’s not gone. Anna thought, We don’t know if they’re gone. They could be fine, they could be just fine. Everyone just waiting in the car for someone to come take them back to base.

What if they weren’t? 

Dr. Hammond had mentioned the power was out in that exhibit, the fences completely useless. Anna bit her lip at the memory of the goat being placed near the fence as bate, to lore the T-Rex out for them to see during their tour. It had cried and struggled against the chain that had held it in place.

No doubt that the goat would’ve lured the T-Rex to the fence at some point. 

Maybe the beast had appeared after they had passed the exhibit. Maybe it had found the goat long before they had started the trek back to base. It was possible, they’d burned a lot of time at the Triceratops. There was a good chance that the T-Rex was nowhere near the fenceline, wondering about somewhere else in the enclosure with a full belly. Leaving Kristoff, Sven and the kids to sit by in the rain safely, bored and waiting for someone to show up.

Anna clung to the idea desperately, trying to not even think about the idea of them being gone. Of him being gone.

“Dr. Hammond.” Anna looked up, recognizing the man from the raptor exhibit. Robert, if she remembered correctly, stood in the doorway. “You asked for me sir?”

Dr. Hammond coughed, turning to him, “Yes, I need you to go to the T-Rex exhibit if you can with the gas jeep.”Anna looked to Dr. Hammond confused. Not even a moment ago, it had seemed the man believed the group was lost. Apparently, he still had a bit of hope left just like Anna.“I need you to go bring our guests back, their vehicles seem to have broken down.”

“Can do.”

“I’m going with you.” 

Everyone looked to Anna then, who now stood tall, a feeling of determination swelling within her. 

Robert grinned at her, “Got plenty of room, may be a bit tight fit on the way back but we can make due.”

“Very well.” Dr. Hammond said, a small smile on his face and Anna could see the slight spark of hope in his eyes.

~.~

Anna braced herself for what she may see when they came upon the T-Rex area. She didn’t know what to expect, what could be waiting for them when they rounded the corner.

Would it be perfectly peaceful, the jeeps sitting in waiting, everyone inside just annoyed at how long it took for them to arrive?

Or, would it all be in complete and total disarray? The cars crushed or torn apart, the T-Rex potentially still there or even worse…

She couldn’t bear to think that, not now. 

The idea they were fine, all completely fine & alive was the hope she would cling on to. 

The little sliver completely disappeared, however, when they came to the exhibit. 

“Oh my god.”

It was as they feared, the T-Rex had in fact escaped. 

There was a massive break in the fence, cables broken apart and concrete slabs seemingly crushed from where the massive beast had broken through.

A nearby building, assumed to be a bathroom of sorts, was completely obliterated. Wood and broken cement were all over, as though an explosion had occurred within the building itself. 

That’s not what made Anna’s heart begin to race, what made her eyes wide in worry and fear.

There was only one jeep, it’s doors now wide open and she could tell before they pulled up beside it that there was no one inside.

The other car was completely gone.

“No.” Anna whispered, scrambling to get out of the jeep as soon as it came to a halt, “No no no, Kristoff?!” Anna cried, moving quickly to turn on her flashlight.

The rain had stopped, a brief break in the storm but the wind howled around them. The thunder still rolled above her as Anna ran quickly to the abandoned car.

The doors left open as though someone was in a hurry to get out. Bits of what seemed to be plastic covering & some brochures were scattered along the back seat. Anna tried to fight back the tears as she looked over the inside of the car again and again. Hoping, pleading that Kristoff would appear at some point.

But he didn’t. 

The light of her flashlight caused something to flash, and Anna looked towards the source. There, sitting in the cupholder, were a pair of sunglasses. 

Kristoff’s sunglasses.

With shaky hands, Anna reached out and grabbed them. Biting her lip, she tried desperately to not think about the fact that this may be the only thing she managed to find of her husband. 

What would be left of him.

The realization suddenly hit her. If this was the jeep Kristoff was in, then that meant the one that was missing was the kid’s.

Shit.

“Dr. Arendelle!”

Anna looked over to see Robert moving towards the wreckage of the bathroom. She stuffed Kristoff’s sunglasses into her pocket as she ran to catch up to him.

There is a roar off into the distance, bringing Anna to a sudden halt at the sound. Looking towards the surrounding trees, she shines her flashlight towards the echoing roar. “I...I think it’s ahead of us.” 

“It could be anywhere.” Robert said, looking towards the trees with her, “With the fences out, it can go in and out of any paddock it likes.” 

He was right. The beast could be anywhere, not to mention if the doctor was right from that morning, it could do so very, very quickly. 

Suddenly, a loud moan came from the wreckage of the building. Anna looked back, shining her light across the broken bits of wood and brick to try to find the source of the sound. 

Taking careful steps, Anna looked over the destroyed bathroom slowly, making sure not to miss anything. There is another moan, and Anna turned quickly to the source.

The light catches an injured, bloody arm. Moving her light, she sees a familiar face.

“Sven?!” Anna cried, scrambling over to him. “Sven, can you hear me?”

Together, Anna and Robert are able to remove the bits of wreckage from on top of Sven. As Anna moves the last piece, Robert stands to shine his light down upon the scene, giving them a better view of Sven’s body.

There are a few scratches here and there but Sven seems to be completely intact. That is, till the light hits Sven’s left leg.

Anna gulps at the site. His ankle is bent at a strange angle, completely turned opposite of his leg. There is a large rip along the side, revealing a deep cut going from his mid-calf to his thigh. His pants are completely caked in mud and blood. 

A belt is wrapped tightly around the top of his thigh, no doubt a last stitch effort to stop the bleeding while he can. 

“Shit, he may have passed out from blood loss.” Robert murmured, kneeling back beside Sven, “Oi, Sven, can you hear me?”

There is another groan, Sven’s brows furrowing, and then, “Remind me to thank John for such a great weekend.”

Anna can’t help but to smack her forehead, “Damn it Sven, now is not the time for jokes.”

Another roar made Anna jump, the sound much closer than the one from before. She looked to Robert, who kept his eyes on the trees. 

“Can we chance moving him?” Anna asked.

“Please, chance it.” Sven groaned, his eyes barely open now. 

They move quickly, each putting one of Sven’s arms over their shoulders and moving him to the back of the jeep.

“What happened?” Anna asked, not able to hide the desperation in her voice.

“The T-Rex.” Sven said, groaning slightly as he moves to make himself comfortable. “It broke through the fence, guess the power was out?” Anna nodded, “Figures. Anyways, it broke through and the kids caught his attention.”

“Where are the kids? Where’s Kris?” 

“I’m getting there.” Sven said, but Anna sighed with impatience. “The T-Rex started attacking their car, so Kristoff found a flare and got it distracted.”

Anna stopped then, hands frozen in place on the side of the jeep. 

“But me being an idiot, I lit a flare and got it’s attention which is how I ended up over there.” Sven leaned his head back, running his hand down his face, “It followed me to the bathroom and tried to snag me but missed, completely destroyed the building. I was conscious long enough after to tie off my leg but, I couldn’t see anything else from beneath the rubble.”

“So...the kids? Kristoff?”

Sven looked to her, sadness in his eyes, “I’m sorry Anna, I really don’t know I--” He sighed, looking down to his lap, “I heard the lawyer scream...I’m guessing you haven’t found him?” Anna shook her head. “Figures. He hid in the bathroom before, when the T-Rex first broke through. Completely abandoned the kids and took off...it must have found him. Serves him right...As for Krisotff and the kids I...I really have no idea. I’m sorry, I really am. I can only assume that--”

Anna shook her head, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over. “They have to be here.” Anna said, picking her flashlight back up and walking towards where the other car would’ve been. 

“Dr. Arendelle, I must insist. We have to get going.”

“No!” Anna yelled, “I’m not leaving without them.”

“Dr. Arendelle,” Robert called once more, “I’ve seen plenty of animal attacks before.” Anna scanned the road, managing to spy a few tire tracks mixed with strange marks. As though something large had been dragged nearby. “People just disappear.” The marks seemed to go towards the fence line, along with what Anna soon realized were the T-Rex footprints. “No blood, no trace. That's the way it happens.”

Continuing to ignore Robert, she moved towards the crumbled remains of the cement fence, stepping over the fallen cable lines as she came to the edge.

Looking out, she realized that the track and fence were up on a hill as she was facing the top of a very large tree. Shining her flashlight, she directed it slowly down the tree, noticing a few branches broken along the way.

Curious, she continued going down till she spotted it.

There, lying at the bottom of the hill and upside down, was the other car.

“I found it!” Anna screamed, “I found the other car!”

Not bothering to wait, Anna scrambled down to the bottom of the hill. 

“Kris!” Anna cried, tears in her eyes as she came up to the beaten up jeep, “Kris, can you hear me?!”

There was no answer. 

Anna immediately got on her hands and knees, looking inside the jeep. “Kristoff? Olaf? Lex?”

Nothing.

The vehicle was empty. Mud and glass from the shattered windows were the only things inside.

“Did you find them?” 

Anna turned to Robert as he came up behind her, trying to fight back a sob, “No. No they’re not here.” 

Robert sighed, his brows furrowed. 

Another roar echoed through the trees from above, closer than the last.

It was coming, it was heading straight back towards them.

“We have to go.” Robert said.

Anna wanted to fight back, wanted to refuse to leave until she found them but she knew she couldn’t. The T-Rex was drawing ever closer, would be upon them in only a few minutes and they didn’t have any more time to keep searching. She looked down to the ground in defeat. 

They were gone. Her worst fear, the one she had dreaded since the moment she was told they hadn’t returned to base, was coming true. 

This was it, she had to accept it now.

Anna began to look back up to Robert, but something caught her eye. Tilting her head, she raised her flashlight, pointing the light at the mud just beside Robert.

“Wait,” Anna said, standing slowly, trying to get a better view. “Is that..?”

As she came over, Robert looked down, shining his light where hers currently shown. Looking down at the mud, she could see clear as day a set of shoe prints. 

“Footprints.” Robert said, surprised. He moved his flashlight slightly, “Three sets by the look of it.”

Anna let her tears spill over then, huffing a laugh in utter relief. “They’re not here.” She said, following the trail with her flashlight as the footprints led away from the crash site & into the forest. 

They were alive, they were ok. 

For now at least, there was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops. neglected this thing for a minute, my b. hopefully can work on updating this more often too. will see. :)


End file.
